Fratricide
by Asuna2309
Summary: A slash story of Seth and Pickles. Based on Big Brother by Misty Waters.


Fratricide

**First**: I do not own metalocalypse or dethklok which I guess are the same but you can't be too careful now days. They belong to Brendon Small ©

**Second**: I do not own Big Brother or any extension story like Talented etc… they belong to MistyWaters. She was nice enough to let me use her creation and you can better understand my work if you read hers.

**Third**: this is a slash story of Pickles and Seth you have been warned so don't be all shocked when you're done

It was a cool day wind slightly blowing; a breeze floating in through Pickles bedroom window. He sat on his bed reading a book trying to keep whatever bit he had of his temper in check. It sucked how only two hours ago he was having a great time. Now he felt like the world was caving in on him. He sat there blindly looking at the pages and words seeing but not actually taking them in. He knew Seth would be home in an hour or something like that, and he wasn't pleased. It was his stupid brother's fault that he was in such a crummy mood, all Seth's fault. He tried to occupy his mind with other things besides Seth but nothing came. So he closed his eyes and relaxed on his bed to a more sleep like position. He only meant to close his eyes for a little bit, but before he knew it he was dead a sleep.

As Pickles slept he began to dream, but it felt more real than intended. He dreamt of the boy he had just met. He stood there looking only sixteen maybe seventeen if you were to be generous. He had long shoulder length blond hair with no particular part or bang structure. He wore a vest unbuttoned with no shirt underneath it (In the light you could make out a pretty good toned body.) He also wore black skinny jeans and black converse. The boy was talking and laughing with others; this made Pickles a little jealous as if it should only be him he laughed with. The boy turned to look at him and he smiled gently. He took Pickles by the hand and led him to a spot in his dream where no other person could be seen. The boy smiled again, this time more brazenly. He cupped the red head's face in his hands, and descended slowly till hovering slightly above his lips. For Pickles it was an intense emotion. He had never felt anything physical without pain. Although he just met the blond headed boy he felt it was ok to trust him like this. In his unconscious mind he urged the boy to continue. The more Pickles dreamt of the boy the more he long to remember his name. He had just me him two hours ago and it was flustering to him that he had already forgot. The dream played out and by the end the boy had still remanded unnamed.

Pickles lay there awake but kept his eyes closed. Thinking of the boy made him realize he didn't have a number or any other way to try and contact him; he did but thanks to his brother he had lost it. He was a little discouraged. The red head didn't really have that many friends. Not because people didn't like him; he just didn't like them (or Seth would scare them away). One burned twice as shy; Seth was his brother who turned out to be a flaming homo that likes to rape him. He was just untrusting of what was really behind the mask that people wear in public. Pickles decided that it would fine. He would see the boy if he really wanted to. He still had his eyes closed and went to run his finger through his fluffy main, but his hand hit something on the way. He knew the feeling, pretty well actually. He slowly opened his eyes hoping the slower he went the better chance he'd have of being wrong. Bent over, almost straddling, him was Seth. He looked at him not saying anything wondering if he was sill mad about this afternoon. He couldn't get anything. Seth was aware he was awake but he just hovered over him looking up and down at his body lingering in certain places. Finally Pickles could not take the silence or the awkwardness any longer and decided to speak. He chose his words very carefully as not to set off his brother. "How did you get in my room?" Pickles asked as his eyes darted to his door lock, which had been busted, and back at Seth. He knew the obvious answer, but still waited for Seth to reply.

Seth held the tension in the room for what seemed like an eternity to Pickles. He grew inpatient with his older brother. "What the hell do you want from me?" After he said this he tried to roll on his side but no luck. Seth held him down so he had to look at him. Pickles pulse began to rise dramatically and he could feel his face grow red. Seth continued to just stare at him for a minute or two. Pickles began to shake slightly. His brother raised his hand and ran it through the red mane scattered under Pickles. He liked this feeling, and that made him nervous. His brother rarely ever did anything he liked, or at least anything he could admit to. After a while, when Pickles had became used to the hand stroking his hair, Seth lips curled up just slightly.

"No" Pickles screamed "get off me. Don't even think about it. It was too late Seth had already tightened his grip on the red mane so hard that Pickles was sure the hair would come loose. With his free hand he started to unbutton his pants. Pickles watched as his brother moved his hand around in his pants until his erection was exposed. He knew what was about to happen, it was imminent. For a while his brother just smiled as Pickles writhed under him. He slowly moved his body off of his little brother, and then yanked his brother's head forward. Pickles held his lips tightly closed trying to resist, but Seth realizing what he was doing dung his nails into his brother's back. This made Pickles gasp in pain, and before he could close his mouth again his brother had already forced his cock to the back of his throat. Pickles considered giving his brothers cock a good hard bite but he remembered what happened to him last time, and thought he better handle this a different way. Once Seth was comfortable he started pushing Pickle's head further down his hard on.

He had gone so far that Pickles started to cough violently. After his cough spasms Pickles realized he must have hurt Seth because when he looked at him he was doubled over. He didn't feel too bad because hey his own brother just shoved is dick in his mouth, but against his better judgment he checked to see if he was ok. "Seth, are you alright?...I didn't mean to get you like that. You were just pushing too far on me, and I couldn't handle it…I'm not that experienced." He sat there for a moment when Seth didn't answer, and wondered why he was even explaining himself or why he even cared if his brother was in pain. There were a lot of mixed emotion in his head right then. He reached out to touch Seth to let him know he really was sorry but Seth just smacked his hand away. Pickles thought this was the end that he was just going to leave, or something. Instead his older brother sighed, looked up, and took off his shirt. It was an intimidating feeling for Pickles to watch his now naked brother pull all of his own clothes off. He fought and tried to keep his pants on without much luck. "Dude, what the fuck…STOP!...GET OFF!...please." Tears began to roll down Pickles cheek, and he sobbed uncontrollably.

Down stairs there was a slam, and then voices. Seth looked at his brother who was now sobbing louder, in hopes someone would come and find him, then thrust his hand over his mouth. Seth whispered into Pickles ear almost inaudible " Make one more noise and I'll kill you." He did as he was told and remained quite. He could hear their mother down stairs talking to their father. "Do you think Pickles or Seth is home?". Apparently Seth could tell Pickles wasn't focused on him, so he leaned forward yanked his head back violently by his hair and licked his neck. He did this for about ten second then ruthlessly bit down hard into the red head's pale flesh. Pickles couldn't help but let out a little scream when he saw Seth's lips had blood on them, his blood. He mumbled to himself "What the fuck are you, a vampire?" His older brother took this as a sign of disobedience, and once again was determined to shut him up. He leaned forward but stopped just an inch way from his little brother's lips. This unconsciously reminded him of his dream. He imagined Seth as the boy with blond hair right as Seth lightly kissed him. Seth never kissed too hard it one of the only thing Pickles could handle. Instead of pain his kisses always seemed lustful, like this was all he wanted out of life. Seth kissed his again this time allowing his tongue to probe every inch of Pickles he could reach. As Pickles lay there he still imaged the blond haired boy, and found he could somewhat enjoy this rape by doing so. He leaned his body into Seth, moaning slightly, fully aware now of just how hard he was, like it or not. His older brother was a bit surprised to hear him react that, it fuelled his passion for the red head, thinking for a moment that he did not spurn his feeling for him.

Seth slowly trailed his right hand down his brother's body till he reached his rock hard cock. He could tell, judging from past experience, that Pickles was about ready to cum. He thought about how to do it; he had been unusually nice this time because of Pickles sudden eagerness. He figured he better end this soon, it wasn't safe now that his parents were home. Seth straightened himself almost standing on his knees, and pulled Pickles body up on him. Pickles let out a small longing gasp when Seth's cock softly brushed against his opening. Still, in his mind all he could see was the kind and loving boy from his dream. As Seth began to shove his member in to Pickles he moaned "Mmm" in pleasure and then cried out again but in pain. It drove Seth crazy hearing his brother make sounds like that, in such a seductive tone. He grabbed Pickles hips for an anchor, and rammed his cock almost as hard as he could into his little brother. He expected for his brother to cry in pain but all he did was moan " I want to cum too...make me cum too…please." Seth slowed his pace, still amazed at how Pickles emotions towards his had changed. He shrugged the feeling off when Pickles started to moan in anticipation. He grabbed hold of the red head's cock and pulled on it hard, which made him suck in air, and found the rhythm that matched this thrusting. Pickles lay there consumed with his fantasies, about ready to explode but held himself so he could cum in unison. After a while Seth started thrusting faster and harder, and used the same urgent pulling on Pickles cock. Almost immediately as Pickles came he remembered the blond haired boy's name, and shouted it out. MARCUS!

Seth's eye's widened with surprise and rage, and he quickly pulled himself out of his brother. Pickles immediately realized the mistake he had just made. Before Pickles could say anything to try and fix it Seth began to get off the bed. When he was fully off he reached over, dug his finger nails into the red hair, and wrenched Pickles quickly off the bed as well. He swung Pickles up against his bedroom wall then began to violently punch him. Pickles slumped into a defensive crouch and fell to the floor not supporting his weight. Seth took that as an opening to start kicking him. He swung his leg hard into Pickles stomach. Pickles tried not to make too much noise through the beating, but Seth continued his rhythmic kicking straight into the center of his stomach. After a while Pickles began to vomit a mixture of what looked like stomach acid and blood. "Seth, please…stop." Pickles began to beg. Seth snarled and grabbed a chunk of red hair, pulling his little brother's face up to his. "If you knew what was good for you, which I doubt, you would shut the fuck up NOW!" After spiting that out he slung Pickles back to the floor. He hit with a deafening thud. Seth reared his leg back and aimed to give one last powerful kick to Pickles stomach. As soon as he swung their mother called "Boys…are you home. Dillon, Seth." For a moment Seth had forgotten all about their parents being home. He looked down at Pickles whose face was covered in blood. He realized he must have kicked his face when he got distracted by his mother's voice.

Groaning flowed from Pickles lips as a little pool of blood formed on the carpet beneath him. "I think you broke it!" he sputtered out in somewhat of a sob. Seth just stared at his brother writhing, until his mother called again. "Dillon, is that you. I know I hear something." She said the last part mostly to herself then decided to check it out. Seth began to panic he would have locked the door but he had busted it getting to his fix. He looked around for a way to stall her and in the process realized that neither he nor his brother had any clothes on. Seth quickly scrambled to find and put the clothes he was wearing before back on. He didn't really know what to do with Pickles. His nose still hadn't stopped bleeding; there was no way he could let their mom see, she would react very badly to seeing her son naked and bloody. The red head didn't try to move or get up. His whole body hurt from the beating Seth had just bestowed on him. He just laid there, hell if he didn't move his mom would finally bust Seth for the pervert he was.

Finally there was a knock on the door. Panicking, Seth grabbed his little brother and shoved him in his closet. It was quite a feat actually because of the pig sty that his room was. There was another knock as he struggled to shut the door. It was jammed with crap on both ends. Impatient, his mother opened the door not a second after Seth got the closet door closed. She looked around suspicious of him. "What are you doing in Dillon's room Seth, and what in the world happened to his door knob?" Shit, he thought to himself. He knew that both his parents hated when he was in his brothers room for some reason (especially if he wasn't there). "Um…we had made a bet and I lost." He looked at the mess on the floor instead of her eyes. "So I have to clean his room." She eyeballed him pretty well and spoke "Huh, well alright but clean and go." She turned to leave then asked "Hey, where is Dillon anyway?" He flinched at the question. "Um at…Marcus's house. He said he was going to spend the night and to tell you he'd be home tomorrow." He was confident that he lie would work because the Fergusen's were new and his parents didn't have their number. "Well that's good, he really needs a friend. It seems like he tends to shy away from people now. Oh, and I'll be back to make sure you cleaned this mess up." After speaking she turned on her heel and left Seth alone with his thoughts.

He looked down, thinking, did what he was doing to Pickles really affect his social life so badly that even his mother could tell something was wrong. Lost in his thoughts he absent mindedly sat on his little brothers bed and put his head in his hands. Tears swelled at the corners of his eyes, but only one made it down his cheek before he remembered Pickles was still in the closet. He leaped up and pulled the closet door open. The red head lay there unmoving, his mouth open for air, passed out. Seth was glad in way because he didn't was his little bother to see him crying over "their" situation. Seth reached in the closet and pulled out his brother then placed him on the bed. He left quickly and went to the bathroom. The cabinet made a creaking nose as he closed it after retrieving a washcloth. He wet it with cold water from the sink, then rung it out a little. When he returned it looked to him as his brother hadn't bled any more so he took that as a good sign. He began to carefully mop up all the blood from his neck and face. There was some groaning when he would directly touch his nose. After all the blood was gone he took a closer look. Seth had been in his fare share of fights, he knew what a broken nose looked like, his brothers nose was fine it would just swell up for a few days. Relief flooded through him as he grasped he didn't permanently damage his brother's face.

He sighed and slowly stood up so not to wake up his brother. "I guess I should probably clean this mess." As he clean his head would always jerk back to the bed every time the little red head would moan. He didn't mean to go that far, not yet anyway. "Shit!" he said as he kicked a mountain of stuff "This room will never be clean." Pickles stirred a bit from the noise, but other wise remained oblivious to him. He grudgingly went back to cleaning. He muttered under his breath "I hope you can't find anything, you douche." Though in truth Seth knew Pickles room pretty well, and knew where almost everything went.

***

It was dark when Pickles finally woke up. He turned to look at his alarm clock, it read 7:53, he had been out for a while. He moved to sit up, the pain in his face finally registering, and lightly felt his nose. He tried to check his reflection in his mirror but it too dark. Pulling off the covers and placing his feet on the floor he looked down questioning. Quickly he pulled the string and his lights flicked on. He stood there amazed. There was no mess everything was clean. He wondered if his mom had done this, she had been threatening for weeks, but thought against it because he could still see his weed sitting on his desk. Pickles went to move his stash to a more suitable hiding spot, and when he walked passed his window a breeze chilled him. It made him aware of the fact he never had any clothes on, and that the neighbors could probably see him there standing nude. He shut his window and grabbed a pair of pants. After putting them on he walked down the hall to the bathroom. When he turned the handle the door didn't budge. Seth's voiced called "It's occupied, go away." Pickle stood there the memories of what had happened earlier flooding through him like a tsunami. Not after too long the door opened, and Seth emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist. He paused when he saw Pickles just standing there with a look of terror on his face. Scared Pickles bolted for his room. Seth ran a hand through his still wet hair.

In his room Pickles started to hyperventilate, it had happened again, Seth had raped him again. He sunk down beside his bed and pulled his knees to his head. He thought "Why...why me…god, why me?" by the time Seth quietly knocked Pickles was already sobbing and repeating why me. Seth debated going in but he had to make sure their mom didn't see Pickles or his charade would be busted. When he entered Pickles froze. Seth felt a twinge of guilt pass through his body, he hated hurting his brother like this, after all he loved him. He approached his brother cautiously and spoke. "Hey Dillon." He took a step forward. Despite his caution Pickles still reacted badly. He scrambled backwards towards the wall and stayed there in a ball shaking. Seth tried again "Look, Dillon calm down." Pickles looked up he knew Seth only used his real name if he was really sorry for something, he was really worried (more often than not about him), and if he was pissed. Seth sifted his weight uneasy as Pickles looked up with his tear stained eyes. "You have two choices. Either you stay in your room and make no noise what so ever, or you can climb out your window (like you always do when you break curfew) and stay with a friend." Seth could see the look on his face as it all registered. "You're going to let me leave?" he finally said. "Yeah well mom busted in when you nose started to bleed. So I told her you were spending the night at the Fergusen's house. You should probably stay there. It's the only number in subdivisions they don't have" Pickles brow knitted together "Who are the Fergusen's?" Seth glared at him "Like you don't know." When Pickles continued to keep the same confused look on his face Seth carried on with a bitter tone. "You know the new family in town. The little fag you were hanging out with earlier today." It looked like a light finally came on in Pickles head. "Oh you mean…Marcus."

He shifted uncomfortable. Wasn't Marcus the reason Seth had just rape/beat him. Now he was just openly letting him go stay the night with him. He glanced uneasy at the clock. "It's already so late do you think they'll let me?" Seth looked down and dung in his pocket and pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper. "You dropped this when you left earlier." The red head cautiously took the paper. In elegant flowing writing there was what looked like a phone number to Pickles. Above the number written just as elegantly as the number in cursive was Marcus. He stared at it for a while before Seth shoved his cell phone at him. "Call him and ask to spend the night; if they say yes then crawl out the window and I'll drive you." For Pickles it was almost too good to be true spend a whole night away from his abusive moody brother, and with the boy from his dream, but this was so out of character for his brother he still remained cautious.

Pickles dialed the number and waited impatiently for someone on the other end to pick up. After what seemed like forever a strange, yet familiar, voice answered. "Fergusen's residents." Pickles quickly replied in fear that if he didn't Seth would change his mind and he would be stuck there. "Hello, um this is Pic…uh I mean Dillon…O'Leary. I know it's a little late but I was…um wondering if I could spend the night?" There was a pause so he hastily added. "If that is ok with you and Marcus." The voice replied "I'll ask Marcus if it's ok with him I have no problem with you spending a night. It's good he made a friend already." He pondered the last part. Why would Marcus make friends he was pretty cool to him. Then I hit him he didn't know where Marcus even lived. It's seemed like who ever he was talking to, Marcus's dad he assumed, had placed the phone down to ask if Marcus wanted him to spend the night. In the silence he glanced at his alarm clock, which read 8:08. There was the distorted noise of the phone being picked back up and rubbed against things in the process. "Marcus wanted to know if you go by the nickname Pickles." he replied "Yeah, almost everyone calls me that. Why?" "Well he said he couldn't remember meeting a Dillon but he remembered a Pickles and sense Pickles didn't seem like a practical name he assumed that maybe Pickles was Dillon when I asked him if he wanted you to spend the night." Pickles stood there half dumb founded. "Yeah sure, so is that a yes because if it is I'll need your address." The voice spoke "Yes".

He jotted down the address without thinking too much. Then after he hung up realized that their homes were on the same road. He looked at Seth "You know I could just walk you really don't have to drive me. They live just down the road." Staring back Seth put his hands in his pockets. "Just let me drive you there." His voice was hard and had an uncompromisable edge to it. "Fine, whatever, but isn't it just going to be more trouble to get to the car and have to explain where your going to mom and dad? But if you want to…" Pickles voice trailed off as he began to pack a small bag full of things. He sent Seth to get his toothbrush fearing their parents hearing; Pickles didn't want to have to explain his brother raping him any more then Seth did. After handing it to Pickles he left the room and walked down stairs to the garage. Pickles heard the engine roar to life through the window he had just opened and threw his out bag. He agilely leaped from his window ledge to the tree outside, and carefully climbed down. Seth stared in some-what-amazement. Pickles had done that that as if was natural, like everybody knew how to escape a second story house. He knew did it before but he wondered just how many times he had already, and just where he was going. When Pickles landed on the soft grass he scooped up his bag and got in the passenger side of Seth's car, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Slightly irritated by his thoughts Seth snapped at Pickles "Where am I going?" Pickles taken aback shoved the piece of paper with the address at Seth. As Seth took it he mumbled under his breath "I don't need this, I could have walked." Slowly Seth backed the car out of the drive way then took off down the road. Like Pickles had said it wasn't very far. They had only driven for a minute if that. Seth slowed the car squinting at the house numbers trying to find the right one through the blinding darkness. Most people in the neighborhood turned their porch lights off around eight pm; it was the lets help make the Earth a better place campaign our subdivision was doing. Seth had always thought it was stupid, what did keeping lights off do to make the world a better place, it sure wasn't helping now. Pickles tapped Seth's arm "Hey, I think it's that one." he said, pointing in the direction of a house with a U-Haul van parked in front of it. Seth pulled forward a little then stopped completely. He craned his neck a bit to see the house numbers more clearly and they matched the paper. "Well, thank for the ride I guess." Pickles said reaching for the door handle.

Before he barely had the door open Seth grabbed a chunk of his hair roughly by the back of his neck. Tears welled up in Pickles eyes as Seth grip forced him to look at his face. "Seth you have to let go your hurting me." Pickles voice was small as quivering. Seth leaned in close and whispered in his brother's ear. "Don't think I'm being nice. You'll pay for having such a good time with this asshole." Seth licked his brother's ear, then bit hard enough to break skin but not bleed. A small gasp escaped from Pickles mouth. "Do not forget who owns you. You're only here to avoid me having to tell mom about what happened earlier. Which will be worse when you get back tomorrow." Pickles body began to tremble slightly. His eyes widened with fear of the inevitable "punishment" that was to come. Seth tightened his grip on Pickles hair and jerked his head back. Another gasped fell from his lips leaving his mouth slightly open. Seth began to descend closer to Pickles lips. He tried to move free but with the grip Seth had it only hurt more then it helped. There was nothing nice about this kiss. Seth lips crushed his own. It felt wrong in every way. Seth never kissed him like this. Seth started to bite Pickles lip hard this time drawing blood, but Pickles just took it, he thought "All I have to is endure this a little longer then I'm free for tonight." Seth could handle the resistance, hell he somewhat even liked it, but when Pickles just took it, like a statue waiting for it to be over, it was like a flat out rejection. Seth stopped and pushed Pickles out of his grip. He rubbed the back of his head it would be tender for an hour or two.

Inside the house Marcus dropped the small window curtain and flipped on the porch light. "Get out of the car your little fagot friend knows you're hear." Seth spat at Pickles. He didn't need much convincing. He quickly opened the door and made a b-line for Marcus's house. He knocked once. Nervously he glanced over his shoulder to still see Seth just sitting there watching. He looked back at the door when he heard it open. Marcus stared at Pickles. At that moment Marcus knew it, what he just saw was real. The man, who claimed to be Pickles older brother, was kissing him. Was Seth in love with Pickles or was he just that desperate. Was Pickles even into dudes? "Hey, Marcus." Pickles said trying to make the look on his face relax. Snapped out of thought he smiled wide, almost a wolf's grin if you will. Not expecting such an enthusiastic reaction Pickles felt his cheeks turn red. Marcus liked that. He grinned another big wolfish smile, but this time looking at Seth. Speaking louder than necessary just so Seth could hear he said in smug tone. "Well, come on in. We'll have a good time. Hey, I only have one bed you fine sharing?" He cocked his eyebrow again looking in Seth's direction smiling. Seth narrowed his eyes. He knew he was being challenged and the prize was Pickles. He would not leave unheard, just taking the crap this little punk kid was giving him. He rolled down his window and called to Pickles through gritted teeth "Dillon" Pickles jumped involuntarily, thinking was already gone. "I'll be back to get you early tomorrow and I better find you here." Pickles didn't even have a chance to respond. Seth immediately sped down the road, back towards home.

***

At home Seth tore through his room breaking things just to try and relive the stress. Tonight would be the longest night of his life. He had just started having Pickles the way his mind would envision every night in his dreams. Now this new kid on the block posed a threat to that. He would not allow it though. He had endured so much. Waiting for Pickles to mature enough so that it would scar him too bad, over coming the fact they were related, or taking countless beating from his father covering for him. Stuff that Pickles didn't even know about. He tired his damnedest to think about something other than his now obvious obsession with his brother. Fumbling through the piles of junk he had just thrown around his room, he pulled out a ragged barely used composition book. He hoped maybe if he put his thoughts on paper they would stay there and out of his head. After he was done he turned his light off and tried to get some sleep. He didn't have to work tomorrow and it was summer vacation so Pickles didn't have school. "Tomorrow is going to be a hard day for you Dillon. I'm not going to hold back one bit." He muttered to himself and then sleep took him.


End file.
